1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical instrument and method for performing anastomosis of tubular body structures, and more particularly to an instrument for performing vascular anastomoses.
2. Background of Related Art
Anastomoses of tubular body structures may be performed for a number of different procedures. One general example of an anastomosis is a vascular anastomosis wherein two blood vessels are joined together to permit blood flow therebetween. A specific example of vascular anastomosis is an arteriovenous fistula (xe2x80x9cA-V fistulaxe2x80x9d) which is performed to facilitate hemodialysis for end stage kidney disease. The procedure usually consists of an end to side anastomosis joining an artery and a vein in the forearm, e.g., joining the radial artery end to side with the cephalic (radial) vein or the ulnar artery with the basilic (ulnar) vein. It can also be performed in the leg, but usually after all the arm sites have been exhausted. The A-V fistula allows a single puncture at the dialysis unit for blood cleansing. The fistula allows a greater flow and outflow rate through the dialyzer.
Another specific example of a vascular anastomosis is a coronary artery bypass graft (xe2x80x9cCABGxe2x80x9d). Coronary artery disease is often characterized by lesions or occlusions in the coronary arteries which may result in inadequate blood flow to the myocardium, or myocardial ischemia, which is typically responsible for such complications as angina pectoris, necrosis of cardiac tissue (myocardial infarction), and sudden death. In some cases, coronary artery disease may be treated by the use of drugs and by modifications in behavior and diet. In other cases, dilatation of coronary arteries may be achieved by such procedures as angioplasty, laser ablation, atherectomy, catheterization, and intravascular stents.
For certain patients, a CABG procedure is the preferred form of treatment to relieve symptoms and often increase life expectancy. A CABG procedure consists of direct anastomosis of a vessel segment to one or more of the coronary arteries. For example, a reversed segment of the saphenous vein may be grafted at one end to the ascending aorta as an arterial blood source and at the other end to a coronary artery at a point beyond the arterial occlusion. Alternatively, the internal mammary artery (IMA) is located in the thoracic cavity adjacent the sternum and is likewise suitable for grafting to a coronary artery, such as the left anterior descending artery (LAD).
The performance of a CABG procedure typically requires access to the heart, blood vessels and associated tissue. Access to the patient""s thoracic cavity may be achieved in an open procedure by making a large longitudinal incision in the chest. This procedure, referred to as a median sternotomy, requires a saw or other cutting instrument to cut the sternum and allow two opposing halves of the rib cages to be spread apart. U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,779 to Bugge discloses a retractor which is designed to grip opposite sternum halves and spread the thoracic cavity apart. The large opening which is created by this technique enables the surgeon to directly visualize the surgical site and perform procedures on the affected organs. However, such procedures that involve large incisions and substantial displacement of the rib cage are often traumatic to the patient with significant attendant risks. The recovery period may be extensive and is often painful. Furthermore, patients for whom coronary surgery is indicated may need to forego such surgery due to the risks involved with gaining access to the heart.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,617 to Jako discloses a retractor configured to be held by the surgeon for use in vascular or cardiac surgery to retract and hold ribs apart to allow access to the heart or a lung through an operating xe2x80x9cwindowxe2x80x9d. The retractor includes a rigid frame and a translation frame slidably connected to the rigid frame. Lower and upper blades are rotatably mounted to the rigid frame and the translation frame respectively. The xe2x80x9cwindowxe2x80x9d approach enables the surgeon to gain access through a smaller incision and with less displacement of the ribs, and consequently, less trauma to the patient.
Once access to the thoracic cavity has been achieved, surgery on the heart may be performed. Such procedures typically require that the heart beat be arrested while maintaining circulation throughout the rest of the body. Cardioplegic fluid, such as potassium chloride (KCI) is delivered to the blood vessels of the heart to paralyze the myocardium. As disclosed in WO 95/15715 to Sterman et al. for example, cardioplegic fluid is infused into the myocardium through the coronary arteries by a catheter inserted into the ascending aorta. Alternatively, cardioplegic fluid is infused through the coronary veins in a retrograde manner by a catheter positioned in the interior jugular vein accessed at the patient""s neck. Such procedures require the introduction of multiple catheters into the blood vessels adjacent the heart, which is complicated procedure requiring that the desired vessels be properly located and accessed. The progression of the guide wires and catheters must be closely monitored to determine proper placement. Furthermore, the introduction of catheters forms punctures in the blood vessels that must be subsequently closed, and there is an increased risk of trauma to the interior walls of the vessels in which the catheters must pass.
Alternatively, the CABG procedure may be performed while the heart is permitted to beat. Such a procedure is now commonly referred to as minimally invasive direct coronary artery bypass (MIDCAB). A surgical instrument is used to stabilize the heart and restrict blood flow through the coronary artery during the graft procedure. Special care must be given to procedures performed on a beating heart, e.g. synchronizing procedures to occur at certain stages in the cardiac cycle, such as between heartbeats.
To perform a CABG procedure, the harvested vessel segment, such as the IMA, is grafted to the coronary artery by end-to-side anastomosis. Typically, sutures are used to graft the vessel segments. However, conventional suturing is complicated by the use of minimally invasive procedures, such as the window approach. Limited access and reduced visibility may impede the surgeon""s ability to manually apply sutures to a graft. Additionally, it is difficult and time consuming to manually suture if the CABG procedure is being performed while the heart is beating as the suturing must be synchronized with the heart beat.
The process of manually suturing the harvested vessel segment to a coronary artery is time consuming and requires a great deal of skill on the part of the surgeon. The resulting sutured anastomosis will also be dependent on the skills of the surgeon. In minimally invasive procedures such as in MIDCAB, the ability to suture is even more complicated due to limited maneuverability and reduced visibility. U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,380 to which issued on Jan. 3, 1998 to Hinchliffe et al., the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference, discloses an apparatus and a procedure that enables the remote anastomosis without piercing of vessels during both conventional and minimally invasive procedures. A continuing need exists, however, for improved surgical instruments and methods for performing remote anastomoses during both conventional and minimally invasive procedures.
The present disclosure provides a surgical instrument for performing an anastomosis and includes a housing having proximal and distal ends with a shaft extending from the distal end of the housing. The surgical instrument also includes an actuator attached to the housing and a disposable loading unit configured for selective attachment to the shaft.
The disposable loading unit includes a fastener support member configured and dimensioned to support an array of surgical fasteners and a fastener pusher member which is movable through a firing stroke in response to movement of the actuator to deform the surgical fasteners. Preferably, the disposable loading unit includes opposed split sections which are pivotable relative to one another between an open position and a close position after movement of the fastener pusher member through the firing stroke.
In one embodiment, the opposed split sections of the disposable loading unit are locked in a closed, non-pivotable configuration prior to initiation of the firing stroke. In another embodiment, the return of the fastener pusher member unlocks the opposable split sections to allow pivotable movement thereof.
In another embodiment according to the present disclosure, the fastener support member supports generally C-shaped surgical fasteners in a partially compressed configuration. Preferably, each of the surgical fasteners includes a proximal tip and a distal tip and at least one of the proximal and distal tips of at least one of the surgical fasteners is atraumatic.
The present disclosure also relates to a method of performing a vascular anastomosis between first and second vessels and includes the steps of providing a surgical instrument which includes:
a housing having proximal and distal ends with a shaft extending from the distal end of the housing;
an actuator attached to the housing;
a disposable loading unit configured for selective attachment to the shaft, the disposable loading unit having a passageway defined therethrough. The disposable loading unit includes a fastener support member configured and dimensioned to support an array of surgical fasteners at a distal end thereof and a fastener pusher member which is movable through a firing stroke in response to movement of the actuator to deform the surgical fasteners.
The method further includes the step of inserting the first vessel through the passageway and everting an end of the first vessel over the distal end of the fastener support member adjacent the distal tips of the surgical fasteners. An additional step of the method include inserting the fastener support member and the everted end of the first vessel into an opening in a sidewall of the second vessel such that the proximal tips of the surgical fasteners are adjacent the opening. The method also includes the steps of connecting the disposable loading unit to the shaft and actuating the actuator to deform the surgical fasteners to secure the first and second vessels in fluid communication with one another.